


What I Did For Love

by Mellybear



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: 21 Chump Street AU, F/M, and a lil angsty, but it's still fluffy as heckie, the characters feel a little ooc to try and make everything work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellybear/pseuds/Mellybear
Summary: A Naegiri, 21 Chump Street AU. 21 Chump is the worlds shortest musical written by Lin Manuel Miranda, based on a true story of a young boy falling in love with an undercover cop, and ending up arrested because of the lengths he goes to impressing her. The full musical is on youtube.





	1. What the Heck I Gotta Do?

“The plan was called Operation Despair...” The radio host began with a dramatic flourish the second the on air light clicked on. Naegi was taken aback, as this was far different from her previous demeanor. They’d chatted for a few moments to make him feel ‘comfortable’ she said. “And one of the schools included in this plan was out own Hope’s Peak Academy.” Naegi smiled nervously as she continued setting up the story. He was on the talk radio show belonging to Hope’s Peak Academy’s Ultimate Host. Sadly it wasn’t the fun kind of host that entertained beautiful women. But a talk show host, tv show host, or anything else that really called for a dramatic touch. “Where a kid named Makoto Naegi...”   
“Hi.” He squeaked nervously into the mic. 

“Our very own Super High School Level Luckster. His luck came to fruition one day when a beautiful girl walked in.”

“Kirigiri.” 

 

\---

 

Naegi was drumming his pencil rapidly on his desk. He’d never been so bored he was sure of it. Everyone else had some talent to hone in on during the school day, and what did he have? Luck. How was he even supposed to test that? Buy a lotto ticket each day? It would get expensive quick if it didn’t pay off. He thought maybe his luck would rear it’s head by making something  _ interesting  _ happen. For once. As he thought that bitterly to himself, he heard the door to the classroom slide open. 

 

A beautiful girl with long purple hair stepped in passing a slip of paper to their teacher. Every was already looking, but she called for attention anyway. 

“Everyone, this is Kyouko Kirigiri.” The teacher introduced as the stoic girl bowed slightly. “She’s the Ultimate Track Runner.” Naegi frowned. She didn’t  _ look  _ like a track star. He supposed she was dressed like one, her tight fitting black running shorts and tank top, but she didn’t have the build. From what he knew. She didn’t seem to have the personality one would expect either. She was quiet, and her face stone cold. But she was beautiful. Naegi found himself enamored right away staring at her. She wore strange gloves, but he only paused on that for a moment his gaze continuing upward. Her lilac hair was pulled into a long ponytail that reached her lower back and she stood tall, unwavering. He felt scared, but mostly intrigued. She sat in front of him and his eyes quickly shot over to Oowada who was staring off into space. Quickly when she wasn’t looking he threw a paper ball at him and motioned for him to switch seats. It got him further from the front and closer to Ishimaru, so he complied, and Naegi slid quickly into the desk. Kirigiri looked at him, slightly confused, but then she smiled and Naegi felt his heart melt. 

“Hey.” 

 

\---

 

“What first drew you to her Naegi?” He snapped himself away from the memory, leaning into the mic. 

“The way she would fall asleep in class.” Naegi could remember her propping her head up on her hand and dozing off occasionally. Though now that he thought, maybe that was a ruse too. 

“What’d she look like, Makoto?”   
“She had this long purple hair, and her skin was so smooth. And when she wore her track shorts, I swear  _ everyone  _ turned their heads.” He couldn’t believe he uttered that on air. “But we had stuff in common too. She was new to Hope’s Peak like me, and she came from the same sorta modest background as me.”

 

\---

 

“So I’ve never seen you around,” Naegi said leaning over to talk to her. She shrugged a little. 

“I just got recruited recently.” He nodded a little bit, egging her to continue. “I came from a pretty small junior high, I don’t really know anyone... I’m kinda nervous,” she admitted. He could understand why. The school was intense.    
“I understand, but it gets better!” He tried to be reassuring. “Everyone is nice.” 

“Eyes up here please,” the teacher called to the two of them. Naegi quickly pulled out his cell phone, waving it a little for her to see before passing it. She looked like she was debating before she relented and put her number in.

 

\---

 

“So we talked for a bit, back and forth. I felt like we were really getting to know each other. I told her about getting picked in the lottery and how nervous I’d been. I started to develop some feelings, you know how it goes.” He was red in the face telling this to possibly thousands if not more people. But he needed to do this. 

“Did she ever confide in you?” The host asked, head cocked to the side as if people could see.

“A bit yeah... She told me about how much pressure she felt over her talent, and how her failure could lead to a lot of bad things going down, you know? I was confused, because she just did track. But to everyone our talent is sorta like life or death.” Naegi knew it was true, even someone like the ultimate host probably felt like their talent was The Most Important Thing. Like failure would ruin them. In a way it was true. 

“And then prom came up?”    
“And then prom came up.”

 

\---

 

“A-are you guys sure about this!?” Naegi asked glancing nervously back at Kyouko in her chair.    
“Bro, chicks dig music. Trust me.” Leon was grinning down at Naegi. Naegi, Leon, and Oowada were all gathered at the front of the classroom whispering about prom. The dance was fast approaching, and everyone was scrambling for a date. Leon had already asked Maizono, who was Naegi’s ‘let’s go as friends!’ back up. So now he really needed a date. And he was convinced to serenade her in front of the whole class. Naegi suddenly was questioning why he didn’t ask Sayaka for help. Or Asahina. Or an actual  _ girl.  _ What if he made a total idiot of himself? Mondo grinned as the music started blaring, it was officially too late to go back.

_ “What the heck I gotta do~” _

 

Naegi stood, his face the color of a tomato. What if she said no? Or what if she said yes? He didn’t know what to do. So he stood, panting as everyone stared at him. But he stared at her. 

“Will you go to prom with me?”

“I’ll think about it.” She was grinning though. That was a good sign.

“She’ll think about it!” Leon said clapping him on the back.

“She said she’ll think about it!” Mondo also seemed to be taking it as a good thing, as he wrapped his arm tightly around Naegi’s neck.

“Yes!” 


	2. One School

“I managed to get an interview with the undercover detective who posed as the SHSL track star. The name she used was real, the talent was not.” The interviewer continued in Naegi’s absence. He’d been let out of the room to go to the restroom, grab a bite, anything else he needed before continuing. The perfect time to bring out the phone calls with Kyouko Kirigiri, SHSL detective. 

“I couldn’t get much information out of her,” she continued into the mic. “The stoic image Makoto has given us of her seems true to life. But she did confirm she was asked to the prom.” Clicking a button on the soundboard, the call began. 

“I didn’t say yes,” Kyouko knew she was lying. “I didn’t even say I’ll think about it.” She liked Naegi as much as he’d liked her. But that wasn’t the point, she couldn’t reveal she nearly blew the whole operation. 

“My assignment was to pose as a new student. The super high school level track star. I was there to find out where the influence of despair was coming from and stop it. The school believed it was coming from an influence of drugs. It had already polluted our senpais.” The school didn’t know how they’d been brainwashed. But drugs seemed to be the top suspect. 

“So prom?”   
“Prom,” she repeated. “I gave excuses. I said it’s too much money, I just got here and I don’t wanna spend all night with strangers.” All the things were true reasons, but she didn’t actually say any of it.    
“So the undercover student and the luckster didn’t make their way to the prom, mostly because of what followed after.”

 

\---

 

“Makoto, do you know anything about our senpais?” Kyouko blurted one day in the library. He looked up confused. He knew a little bit about them, especially how weird they’d been lately. But there was no explanation. 

“You mean how weird they act right?” He asked setting his pencil aside. Kirigiri nodded slightly, but all he could do was shrug. 

“It’s like... After their class rep, Chiaki, disappeared they all went...” He just shook his head.

“Do you think it’s drugs?” Kyouko could tell she was going to have to lead him on this one. 

“Drugs?” He hadn’t considered the possibility. But maybe... “Could be.”

“Do you know who would have dealt something like that to them?” Makoto was wondering just why she was asking all these questions.

“Should I be worried Kirigiri...?” He asked slowly. 

“I’m just trying to get my hands on some... Not for me. But I wanna know what happened.” She put her hand on his, smiling gently. “Do you know anything?”

“Yeah. Yeah I think I know someone.” 

 

\---

 

“Of course my job is hard. You get close to people, especially since these are my peers.” Kirigiri was sent in like she was an adult being expected to play the part of a teenager. But she was just a kid, like everyone in that room. Of course she’d made friends in her near 6 months undercover. They were all people her age, they were almost literally her classmates. How could she be expected to not fall in with someone?

“But I was just trying to keep the school safe.”

 

\---

 

“Kirigiri!” She was just getting ready to head out of the school when she heard her name. She’d stayed long after hours working on case notes. Lots of students stayed behind late to hone their talents using the school's resources. Surely she wasn’t suspicious to anyone. But she turned to see Makoto waving and rushing to her.

“What are you doing here so late?” He asked happily as he stopped in front of her. 

“Just... Getting some work done.” It wasn’t believable in the slightest. Kyouko knew she was supposed to be a better liar than this.

“Late night... Track and Field?”

“Totally. Running at night really helps you uh... Keep in shape.” Kirigiri wanted to slap herself. Why was she acting so dumb?

“Well since you're finished, I was just going to meet up with everyone at a karaoke club. You should come!” She assumed everyone was their gaggle of classmates, but she still blushed at the invite. He wanted her to go?

“Sure... I’d love to.” 

“Great!” Naegi grabbed her hand excitedly to pull her to the karaoke club.

 

\---

 

It was the only memory where she felt like just a normal teenager. She didn’t think of work or anything else, she just watched and cringed as everyone sang. She remembered Sayaka and Leon in a duet, he was awful but she still smiled like he was great. At one point in the night she was forced on stage with the equally stoic Mukuro, and everyone got a kick out of watching them fumble with the machine. Kirigiri sat perched by Makoto’s side all night, and at one point he grabbed her hand. It was hard to go home and continue suspecting everyone around her after that night. But she had to keep the school safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! please leave a kudos or a comment if you liked it!! they really keep me motivated! :)


	3. Everybody's Got a Cousin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 95% of this fanfic has been written stoned for sheer irony's sake.

Chapter 3 - Everybody’s got a cousin

 

“Did you know someone?” Naegi was back now, and just finishing a sip from his water as the question came up. 

“Of course not. I’m not a drug dealer. Or anything like that! It took me forever to get my hands on the information I needed for her.” Naegi felt stupid admitting the lengths he went to just to impress a pretty girl. “I’m trying so hard to get it and I can’t get it!” 

“What was going through your head as you were trying to get ahold of this?”

“I was thinking what on earth am I doing? I may be friends with a biker gang leader, and a mercenary but I’m not friends with people like  _ that _ !”

“So what’d you do?”

 

\---

 

“M-Mondo?” Naegi spoke softly into the phone. 

“Neggs? What the hell dude it’s like six am.” He didn’t sound happy at being woken up, but Naegi couldn’t do this at school, and he wanted to get the information for her as fast as she could. 

“I need your help...” Naegi said slowly, nervously. Mondo was actually worried on the other line.

“Dude, what did you do? Are you in trouble with the law?” Of course that was where his mind would jump. He was probably dumbfounded by the idea.

“No it’s nothing like that... I was just wondering what you’d heard about... Drugs. In the school.” 

“ _ Drugs? _ ” His voice was accusing, and suspicious. Naegi practically looked like a walking nark. 

“Well you know... Our senpais. And how they all freaked out. I’m trying to get my hands on some of that.” Naegi was sweating profusely, he couldn’t believe this.

“What? Hell no!” Mondo shouted furiously into the line. “Bro, I’m not letting you mess up your life for something like that!” 

“It’s not for me!” Naegi explained quickly. He couldn’t let Mondo get overprotective of him. 

“Who’s it for?” Mondo didn’t buy any of it.

“Kirigiri... But it’s not like that!” What was it like? She didn’t exactly explain, but Naegi trusted her. She wasn’t going to ruin her life, or deal. 

“I don’t like the sound of this man...”

“Please, Mondo!” Naegi was begging into the phone. “You know how much I like her!”

“Let me make a few calls...”

 

\---

 

“Ishi-man!” Mondo called across the hall, jogging over to him.

“Please do not shout or run in the halls, bro!” Ishimaru chided. Mondo just laughed patting him on the shoulder.

“Sorry bro, I forgot.” Mondo’s laughter overshadowed his remorse at breaking the rules.    
“Please do not forget again!” He said standing straighter in front of the pompadour’d bad boy. 

“‘Course not,” Mondo said hooking his arm around the hall monitors shoulder, “but I gotta ask you about something bro...”

 

\---

 

“He got a hold of Ishimaru, to check about any busts like that in the school. Ishimaru said that he could ask Mukuro. She knew something about their senpais.” Naegi explained. He felt bad giving up names, but Ishimaru was the hall monitor, and he hadn’t been in on why Mondo was asking. Mukuro was already in holding. 

“And did she know something? Was she willing to help?” Naegi felt sick admitting everything like this. Just how dumb he’d been. What if Kyouko wasn’t a cop? He could have helped her ruin her life. Or others. 

“She did. She was far too eager to help...”

 

\---

 

“Makoto you are just the man I’ve been looking for,” Mukuro seemed to be purring. 

“R-really?” He couldn’t tell if he was being hit on or not. 

“I’ve been trying to get a hookup in this class. I just never thought it’d be in the form of... Well no offense but... You.” Her phrasing was so vague, Makoto was more worried he’d walked up to her asking if she’d sneak into a closet to mess around.

“I’m just trying to figure out where that stuff Tsumiki-senpai and everyone else got came from.” Naegi explained. 

“I can’t tell you that...” Naegi looked downtrodden. Of course. “But I can get you some.” The caused him to perk up. He could give it to Kyouko himself and point her to Mukuro for the future.

“It’s not cheap though. You can get the money from her I assume?” 

 

\---

 

“She told me how much it cost and I texted her right away how much it would be. I knew the source.” Naegi had lied to make himself cooler, but her realized all he did was implicate himself. He’d been arrested right along with everyone he pointed back to. His friends all had. Mondo. Mukuro. Tsumiki was even brought in at once point. 

“She was willing to pay?” The host asks adjusting the mic. 

“Yeah. I didn’t think it was weird. I guess that made me look like a dealer.” Naegi sighed, “I just really thought she wanted answers.” 

 

\---

 

‘got the stuff.’

 

‘xo. cool.’

 

‘u wanna meet now?’

 

‘c u at school ;)’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone who's commented so far and everyone who is still reading!! kudos and comments really help me keep motivated! follow me at shslnotsogrump.tumblr.com


	4. The Money

“The next day Makoto went to class, the small pills rolling around in a Ziploc. With the intention to get her payment and return it to Mukuro-,”

“And I was like ‘oh my god. I’m actually doing this’.” Naegi said interrupting to continue the story. He was excited now, he’d come here to tell her. To tell everyone. They needed to hear.

 

\---

 

Naegi couldn’t help fidgeting with his zippered pocket as he shuffled into the classroom. It was a dead give away he was doing something he shouldn’t, but no one was suspecting of him. They had no reason to be. He was just Makoto. 

 

He quickly slipping into his desk, refusing to turn and see the lavender haired girl by his side. If he had turned he would see her staring, long and hard, but in no way cold. She looked a little pained when she spoke.

“Do you have it?” Naegi looked at her as if surprised she was even there. Like he’d never seen her before. He then spoke far louder than necessary. 

“Haha! Yeah! My weekend was good!” Her got several confused glances, but none lingered. “I have it.” He whispered suddenly. Kirigiri nodded, subtly reaching down to open her purse.

“Just slip it in there.” Naegi would have laughed at that if he didn’t hear his heart thudding in his ears. He unzipped the pocket, reaching in past the cold metal teeth.  _ Should I really do this?  _ He asked himself as his hand connected with the Ziploc baggie.  _ What if she ends up like our senpais? Or worse?  _ There was nothing he could do. She was looking expectantly now. With as few movements as possible Makoto chucked the bag of pills into her purse, which she snapped shut instantly. 

“How much?” She whispered back to him as she reached into her own pocket. Naegi thought her red sweater looked soft. 

“N-nothing.” He blurted out. He didn’t want to sell this to her. He’d pay for it. Mukuro never needed to know. 

“What?” Kyouko furrowed her brow. It didn’t add up. If he was the one getting his hands on the despair drug, why was he just giving it to her? She couldn’t bust him for anything if he didn’t actually sell to her. 

“Keep your money. It’s not like this is a drug deal. You just wanted to know about them. And you do.” He’d scooted closer in their desks and was whispering close to her how. She tried to hide the blush when she felt his hot breath on her. Kirigiri wanted to rip herself away, run from the whole operation, leave everything including god awful  _ feelings  _ behind her. But instead she leaned closer.

“No please, take it.” She whispered pulling the bills out of her pocket. Naegi shook his head fiercely, shoving the hand that offered the money away.

“Makoto, you’re making me feel guilty. This is a lot of money.” The two were in the back of the class leaning in inch by inch as they both tried to get the other to budge on their stance. 

“Please, I’d do anything for you.” He was blushing now, but kept going anyway. “I like you Kirigiri.” Kyouko shook her head, looking slack jawed. She didn’t mean for this. She didn’t want him to fall for her, she was going to break his heart when she had him taken in for this drug peddling. Hearing soft footsteps the lavender haired girl allowed her eyes to dart to the front. The teacher was walking around to check up on how everyone was doing. She couldn’t catch them, she’d have his head in a second. Kyouko wanted him to have a chance... She realized as she was trying to force him into taking the money to complete the deal, that she didn’t even want a deal. She didn’t want the pills in her hand, she didn’t want Naegi to get busted for something he clearly knew nothing about. 

 

Kirigiri snapped by to reality, out of her rabbit hole of thoughts. She looked at Makoto who was just inches from her. He liked her... Did he know her? Kirigiri thought she knew him through everything, but what had she really told him about herself? And then, as if forgetting they were in the middle of class, she promptly leaned in and kissed him. She didn’t mean for it to be a cover. She didn’t even want him to take the money anymore. But as the two broke apart, he tucked the money away in his book. Kyouko didn’t even know if it was intentional. But he’d done it... As soon as the day was over she’d report her findings. Makoto would leave a trail of his sources. It was possible he’d do jail time. And what had she done for him? She went on one date with him and kissed him in the back of class. She broke his heart. That was how she left him.

 

\---

 

Naegi told everything up to the kiss. He glossed over it as smoothly as he could, but it was apparent he was hiding something.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, of course... Just...Remembering things.” Naegi blushed at the explanation. He’d came out sounding like a lovestruck fool. 

“How did you feel... When those cops came into your class?” Naegi looked up. How had he felt...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> could this be?? me? finishing a fic? probably yeah. please kudos and comment it brightens my day! and follow me over at shslnotsogrump.tumblr.com


	5. The Finale

“I went with them. I answered their questions. I realized soon after who had to have turned me in, based on what they knew...” Naegi looks away from the host, who is smiling sympathetically. He’d been in a dark room similar to this one, though the lights were dimmer, and the man across from him did not smile. 

 

\---

 

“Where did you get the drugs?” The white haired man asked smoothly leaning over the col metal table. Naegi was in cuffs, and he wondered if that was legal. 

“A friend told me I could get them from another friend and she wouldn’t tell me where she was getting it.” Naegi felt like he had explained that a hundred times already. 

“Names. I need names kid.” Naegi didn’t want to sell out his friends. He saw them as simply innocent bystanders in this. What if they got in actual trouble? They were using an undercover cop, and working based off if this were a real interaction and how it would have gone. 

 

If some new student came asking for drugs, this would be the route they would take. These were the people to arrest. But that was wrong. The only reason anyone asked was because there was an undercover cop. It was entrapment. 

 

Naegi was heartbroken. He had only sold drugs because of how much he’d liked and trusted Kyouko. If it had been anyone else, the answer would have been no way. It was because it was her. 

 

\---

 

“Why did you decide to share your story now? After all of this has been brushed under the table, and you were allowed to continue attending school here. Why continue to remind people of your blunder?” Makoto felt the question was harsh, but valid. Why was he bothering, when he could move on from this. Graduate from the best school in the country. He’d have college and job offers out the door when that time came. Why was he publicizing his mistake as a straight A student?

“I want to get my message to her.” He said leaning into the mic and speaking quietly. The host actually looked surprised at that. It wasn’t the answer anyone was expecting. 

“What’s your message Makoto?” The Ultimate Host asked leaning forward, excited to hear this. Naegi took a small breath, he had to do this. It was why he was here. He’d written it all on paper, and he looked over that now, he knew all the words, with or without the crumpled note. 

 

Dear Kyouko Kirigiri,

 

The Ultimate Detective. You did your job, and I don’t blame you for that. You did what you had to do, but I also believe our conversations were real. You are the same age as I am. We were classmates. Friends. Maybe we were close to dating. It’s not fair that you formed this relation to me and was promptly swept away. You have a real life here at Hope’s Peak. With our class. With me. It’s all real, and all yours for the taking. We want you to have a life as a teenager with us. We want to see you graduate with us. Move on with us. Return to reunions with us. We love you Kirigiri. I love you.

 

Signed,

 

Makoto Naegi

 

“Kirigiri if you’re listening. I have a letter for you. I’ll be at the station for an hour. I know you’re on campus. Please come.” He didn’t want anyone to know about the contents of the note except her. She would want it that way too. 

 

“Alright, that’s all we have time for!” Hands are clapped together, and Naegi listens vaugely as she show is signed off. He is given a pat on the shoulder. Naegi sits on a lone bench, and he knows he might be there for a full hour. He hopes he is lucky and it only takes a few minutes... 

 

It doesn’t take a few minutes. But it doesn’t take the full hour. He’s there for nearly twenty minutes when he hears the click of heels on tile. 

“Kirigiri.” Makoto started to get up smiling, but it faltered when he saw her face. Totally not warm. 

“Makoto.” She said standing looking at her feet. Makoto quickly digs into his pocket to hand her the envalope. 

“What is this Makoto? Is this for the heads of the school? Are you trying to sue?” Makoto’s face looked like he’d been slapped. How could she possibly ask that. 

“Of course not.” He mumbled looking confused. 

“They sent me to pick it up. They think it’s something legal. If it’s not I suggest you keep it...” If it’s legal, give it to her to give to them. If it’s personal she doesn’t want anything to do with it? 

“They’re watching.” She whispers suddenly. He looks at her confused. “They want to know if you’re giving me more evidence. Through some confession. If these are personal between us, give them to me later.” Her voice is low, even though she knows they can’t hear with the soundless cameras. But there are cameras. If he doesn’t hand her a note they have nothing to ask about. 

“Meet me at the cafe across the street?” It was open by the previous Ultimate Barista and served only Ultimate students. Everyone could have their own special made if they requested it. Kyouko nodded and Naegi straightened suddenly. 

“Goodbye Kirigiri.” He slung his bag on his shoulder, trying to look like he wasn’t grinning. 

“Bye Makoto.” It was left unspoken, but as he left Makoto thought to himself 

_ ‘I love you.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow my first ever finished multi chapter fic!! thanks to everyone who commented and left kudos! naegiri is seriously one of my all time top ships! follow me at shslnotsogrump on tumblr and feel free to leave requests!


End file.
